A New Outlook on Life
by Metaverse
Summary: Was removed due to a misunderstanding. Is back so enjoy the tale of Ranma taking control of his life.


A New Out Look On Life  
By Metaverse (AKA Jeremy Evans)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters nor am I making any money from this. Please do not sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: Having Fun  
  
Ranma glanced around at the dreamscape before him. Normally his dreams took place in Nerima and involved a solution to his current set of worries or nightmares where all that he feared came true. None of this was shared with his 'friends' and 'family' of course. To many of them would try and exploit his dreams for their own gain and the one person he might be able to talk to about it, he really didn't want to burden any more than she was.  
  
This dream, was unlike any other in his memory. Before him stretched a vast city that was covered in twilight. The city itself was contained in what appeared to be a huge cave and many of the structures were appeared to be carved from the rock itself. Near it's center stood a great pillar that shone its light on the world around it. Spider sculptures dominated the architecture and added to the alien quality of the scene. Ranma was sure that few people who'd been born in daylight had seen this place.  
  
As alien as the city was its people were even more so. Here and their odd monsters ran to a fro at the command of ebony skinned, white haired people. These people appeared to be the masters and were ruthless in ensuring this was understood by the other creatures. Blades cut some down where they stood while others felt the lash of whips and cat-o-nine tails.  
  
Ranma winced as what looked like a small child of one of the other races was whipped mercilessly by a dark skinned woman who wore cruelty like a second skin. Unable to stand by he stood.  
  
"Don't bother." A voice called out.  
  
Ranma whirled to find a dark elf male sitting down near the edge of what he now realized was a massive building. The male was wearing dark boots and a black woodsman outfit, next to him sat some kind of cloak and two short swords. His eyes were currently fixed on the scene below  
  
He glared at the other. "She's killing him, I can't just stand by and not do anything."  
  
The male turned his burning red eyes upon the youth and smirked. "If this were real the instant she saw a 'MALE' charging to stop her she'd strike you dead with the power of her goddess, if your lucky. Otherwise she'll capture you and teach you the meaning of pain and suffering." He shook his head "Besides this isn't real Ranma. Take a seat we have much to discuss."  
  
Wearily the young warrior sat down, just out of reach of the other, which earned him nod of approval. Ranma stared back "Who are you and" he waved his hand at the city before him "Where am I."  
  
The Drow let his feet dangle over the edge as he considered what he should say. "Well I am Jander Hune formally of Bregan D'aerthe and this place, " he gestured grandly at the city "is the wonder of the Underdark and the jewel of the queen of spiders, behold" his voice softened appreciable "Menzoberranzan. The cruelest place in all of Faerun."  
  
Ranma looked at him funny "Never heard of either." He stated  
  
The other smiled wanly, "True you we're young when you came here not to mention it was not a pleasant trip." Ranma followed his pointed finger and gasped as he saw a younger version of himself being dragged through the streets by two males with a female in front and one in back. Not far behind his father was being similarly dragged. The female raised her lash and brought it down. Ranma's vision flashed to this other self and he felt the searing bite of the whip followed by the boot of her foot as it connected with his head. Then he was standing again on the ledge.  
  
Ranma stared in shock at his companion "WHAT the heck was THAT!!"  
  
The Drow gazed upon him, gauging his likely reactions. "That flash was your memory, this "He pointed to the area they now sat upon "is mine."  
  
"How, did I get here then, and how did I leave, if this is a memory."  
  
The Drow sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like this. "I'm not sure how you got here. A rip in the fabric between dimensions, a screw up in an arcane spell, or maybe even the will of Lloth herself, I don't know. I can however answer the second. You left with me. I rescued your soul and what was left of your father then got a plane shift from a wizard who owed me a favor."  
  
"And the guy didn't tell anyone else where you were going?" he asked skeptically  
  
The Drow pulled a very ornate dagger from somewhere on his person. Ranma flinched as he felt the malevolence of the weapon. "Trapped souls, tell no tales." He stated calmly as Ranma started turning green the other continued "Don't think me a monster, this particular wizard was responsible for the burning of two surface cities and the poisoning of several others. Plus he had a taste for small children from the surface world."  
  
Ranma really did turn green as he heard this, any horror over the mages death quickly fled his mind. Then something clicked. "What did you mean when you said you saved my soul?"  
  
The answer flashed before his own eyes. He was strapped to a table as a priestess stood over him, knife raised high, which she then plunged into his heart. Then darkness  
  
Ranma shook his head. "No I.It can't be true I.." He whirled on the Drow "You lie! This is all some sick joke, well I ain't falling for it. Now get out of my head."  
  
Jander simply stared back "Impossible Ranma, because this isn't your mind, It's mine, and I've let you take control for the past few years so I could learn about this new world and you could say good bye to your mom. Despite my efforts to give you more time, I'm slowly regaining control and soon you'll be wiped from existence." Ranma shook his head and the other frowned "If this were your mind you could will me away, try it." And he did, like a drowning man reaching for a life preserver Ranma tried to will the lie away, but could not.  
  
He tried for what seemed like hours, before he finally surrendered, and sank numbly to the ground.  
  
Jander looked at him seriously. "Now we come to the reason for my appearance, you have two choices, you can try and fix your life as best as possible before you fade out of existence or you can merge with me."  
  
The pig-tailed kid's head snapped up "What?"  
  
Jander folded his arms across his chest "I offer you the chance to merge with me. This world is alien to me and in truth I am not sure how I would survive. By merging we will both in a sense 'die' but we will also live on in the new entity that is created. This way, we both win."  
  
Ranma stared at him and considered. Jander continued "With my Intelligence and strength born of life in Menzoberranzan, plus your honor and compassion I think few things in this world will be beyond our reach." He stared at the youth "What say you."  
  
Ranma sat and thought, he knew he spoke the truth but did he want it to end this way, to become a part of something else. He sighed, it was better than oblivion.  
  
"All right I accept." He stood up  
  
"Excellent" Jander stood to and extended his hand "With a shake, the deal will be done."  
  
Ranma hesitantly took his hand then everything went white.  
  
-------  
  
He awoke and was instantly hit with things he never noticed before. His eyes, groggy as they were could make out every detail within the room, from insects on the window, to the fractures in the wall. He sat up and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs, but to no avail. Tossing the blanket aside he rolled to his feet and made for the exit.  
  
A few quick steps found him outside his room and in the bathroom. With a quick turn of the handle, the sink poured cold water from its faucet which he splashed on his face then stared at himself, and stared and stared. He wasn't physically any taller but he'd matured significantly, now appearing in his early twenties instead of his teens. His hair was now the color of snow, while his ears had extended slightly, and his skin had darkened to the point where he appeared to have a deep tan. His eyes where the most striking, they were the color of the embers in a fire. But even that wasn't as surprising as finding out He was still male after being splashed with cold water. An evening earlier and he would've dance for joy, now he merely smiled at this unexpected turn of events.  
  
He turned off the sink and headed down stairs. His step was lighter than he remember and he had to reign himself in before he started bouncing off the walls. Once downstairs he headed out of the house then leapt to the roof. Where he sat down, and thought.  
  
The sun had yet to rise and already the day ahead looked to be interesting. He'd have to find some way to explain his new looks and lack of curse, but he was sure he'd think of something. The chirping of the birds and the rustle of Kasumi as she began her day heralded the rising of the sun. His breath caught. He'd seen it a thousand times before and never had it seemed so beautiful, for this time it signified the beginning of a new day, his first day on this world.  
  
------  
  
Akane threw open Ranma's door and found Genma sleeping the sleep of the sinful, and no sign of Ranma. She blinked then trudged downstairs and entered the kitchen, where she found a warmly smiling Kasumi.  
  
"Good morning Akane!" She said brightly  
  
The youngest Tendo smiled back "Hi sis. Have you er..seen Ranma this morning?"  
  
Kasumi turned around to fully face her "No, but he left a note saying he'd be back in time for breakfast."  
  
Akane snorted "Of course, like the human vacuum cleaner would miss a meal." The two shared a good natured chuckle over that one.  
  
Thus the morning went, most of the residents of the home slowly awoke and prepared for their day. Then it was time to eat.  
  
Kasumi was just setting the meal down when Ranma bounded into the home with a wave and a "Taidima!"  
  
The entire family looked up as the younger Saotome sat down to eat. Ranma began to make a serious dent in his meal, then noticed the stares. "What, something on my face?" he asked.  
  
Nabiki was the first to compose herself. "Ranma, what's with the new look?"  
  
He looked down at his dark school Uniform and shrugged "Well, I just got tired of the same old Chinese shirt and slacks combo."  
  
Mass face fault. Nabiki, after picking herself up off the ground, glared at Ranma. "No, I meant the other changes, like the ears, the hair, the eyes etc."  
  
"And why are you wearing a necklace boy!" Genma demanded  
  
Ranma rubbed the back of his head and laughed "Oh that. Well I was trying to develop a new technique to handle the next magical prince or demon that came through and I botched something and this is the result." He then lifted up the necklace that'd been partially hidden by his cloths. At the end of the chain was a crafted Unicorn design. He smiled as he looked at it. "This was a gift from a very special being, and has brought me good luck on many occasions."  
  
Soun frowned "Son, are you sure you have no other ill effects from this botched move?"  
  
The youth Shrugged "I feel fine if that's what your asking."  
  
Soun regarded the youth "Still it may be best to ask the Master about this, just in case."  
  
"Might be better to ask Cologne." Ranma said "She seems more up to date on this stuff than Happy and is a bit more trust worthy." He added.  
  
Akane snorted "You probably just want to flirt with Shampoo."  
  
Ranma stared at her, his eye's seemed to flare as a wicked thought occurred to him. "Well geez Akane if you wanted in on our fun why didn't you ask."  
  
Nabiki nearly choked on her tea, while Akane spit hers out in surprise "What!"  
  
Ranma takes a thoughtful pose "It's been awhile since Ukyo, Shampoo and I had a threesome, but I'm up for it if your interes." Ranma was cut short as he was forced to dodged a mallet swing, laughing the whole time.  
  
Ranma would've goaded her on but a disproving look from Kasumi convinced him to stop. So he grabbed the mallet and yanked it out of her hand on her next swing. "By the nine hells, you have no sense of humor do you girl?"  
  
Akane merely fumed at him "Give. It. Back."  
  
"Sheesh what a sourpuss." He commented as he handed it back.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Ranma" Kasumi scolded as Akane contemplated taking another swing at the arrogant boy.  
  
Ranma sighed in mock chastisement and went back to eating.  
  
****** Lunch time Furinkan  
  
Ranma settled himself on a tree branch in the schools front yard. As he opened his bento he reflected on how the day had gone. His entrance and new appearance had caused quite a stir amongst the school. Kuno, had instantly seen it as Ranma reveling his true demonic form. Since he wanted to get to class Ranma merely knocked him down then literally walked over him. However, he was planning on getting a little revenge on the boy, but was saving that for later tonight.  
  
When he finally made it to class he was mobbed by questions as to what had happened. Mrs. Hinako was forced to threaten several students with a draining to bring the class to order so she could start her lesson. Even so he was forced to explain the tale to everyone including a recently arrived Xian pu during the first part of lunch. After which he'd taken off in search of a peaceful place to eat, away from crazed fiancée's and the questions of nosey school girls.  
  
He was just finishing his food, when someone found him.  
  
"Ranma, prepare to die!"  
  
The pigtailed half Drow shook his head tiredly as he sprung away from the tree branch he'd been sitting on. Which was now mulch thanks to Ryoga's attack. He flipped himself around to land facing his new opponent, arms crossed over his chest. "What is it now Ryoga?"  
  
"You dare to cure yourself and forget about the debt you owe me!" he roared.  
  
Ranma arched an eyebrow. "I'd say my silence up till this point has paid that debt." He noticed that like clockwork they were drawing a crowd. An evil smile split his face, maybe today called for something new he considered. "Besides why should I help an honor less pervert like you."  
  
"You dare call ME an honor less pervert" he bellowed.  
  
"I DARE!" He roared back, his eyes ablaze. "You lack the HONOR to do what is right and the decency to abstain from what you know is wrong. You blame me for your faults then hide behind the very person your abusing when I don't accept them like you want me to." Ryoga stepped back at the fearsome visage that was now leveled at him. "Your less than garbage Ryoga, you're a maggot and I am disgusted that I ever called you my friend."  
  
Ryoga stared at the inferno before him reflected in the eyes of his tormentor. 'He has no right.' A voice called in his mind, and it grew 'He Has No Right!' He was the reason for his suffering. 'HE HAS NO RIGHT!' It was Ranma who kept him from everything that was his. 'HE HAS NO RIGHT!!' He gripped his umbrella and charged. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT RANMA!!!" he challenged  
  
The Pig-tailed warrior narrowed his eyes, as his left hand brushed the Unicorn symbol on his necklace. Few in the assembled crowd noticed, their eyes focused on the charging lost boy, but some would later swear that the weapons Ranma used seemed to fade into existence on his person.  
  
As Ranma dropped his hands to his blades Ryoga struck forward with his chosen weapon. He was deflected by a short sword. Unable to halt his momentum, Ryoga instead tried to plow right into the other warrior, but instead found himself launched into a back flip by a brutal front kick. He came up spiting out dirt, and saw Ranma bounce back out of reach.  
  
"Baksai Tenketsu!" His finger slammed the ground, hurling a mound of rocks at his adversary. Then charged in again, only to find Ranma unscathed and ready.  
  
The crowd was treated to quite a show as Ranma flowed around Ryoga's attacks while his own twin blades made a mockery of the Lost boys defenses, yet instead of cutting him he merely slapped the boy with the none lethal parts of the Blade. Which only severed to enrage the boy more. Making it easier for Ranma to lead him right where he wanted him. Akane meanwhile was yelling at the Ranma to stop picking on Ryoga  
  
Soon Ryoga'd had enough and flung himself at Ranma. The half-Drow smirked and leapt straight up, to revel the school pool behind him. Ryoga reached up in a desperate grab at the other boy, but only caught air.  
  
Ranma landed to the sound of a large body hitting the water. "Pathetic" he stated  
  
"Ryoga!" Akane called as she rushed by, then froze when she saw the transformation.  
  
Ranma reached into the pool and pulled the piglet out along with his cloths.  
  
Akane stared at it before whirling on him "Why didn't you tell me, you jerk!!"  
  
Ranma cowed her with a glare of his own, "By the nine hells girl! I did tell you. I left so many clues that you should have figured it out. But you didn't!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "The only reason I didn't come out and say it was that I made a promise to him not to, before he started lying in your bed." The next part he became quieter "and I'd hoped he would stop on his own or tell you the truth. He didn't so I no longer felt obligated to lie any longer for him."  
  
A few moments later we find Ryoga restored to human form, and in clothing trying desperately to talk to Akane. "Akane, you have to believe me It's all Ranma's fault!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
His hand reached up to touch his cheek. Akane glared at him as if he were the maggot Ranma had called him earlier. "I thought you were my friend Ryoga, I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong." She fought back tears. Then continued on "Your dead as far as am concerned." Then she whirled on a heel and stormed away. The girls of Furinkan did the same.  
  
Ryoga collapsed to his knees. When someone put a comforting hand on his shoulder he looked up, hope returning, to find Ranma staring sadly at him. The Pig-tailed youth leaned down. "Welcome to Hell." He said as his look of concern vanished, then he two whirled around and strode away.  
  
Friendless and hopeless Ryoga curled up into a ball and cried.  
  
***** later that evening  
  
Kuno shivered in his sleep, and eventually awoke. Again the villain Saotome had troubled his dreams, but he had a solution for that. With a flick of his light switch, he would see the images of his two goddess posted upon the walls of his room and be comforted by their loving gaze. Thus it came as quite a shock to find his walls bare when he flipped the switch. A quick search of reveled that not even the negatives were left. It only took him a moment for his mind to determine the culprit.  
  
"Saotome you will pay for this outrage." He snarled as he grabbed his bokken and rushed out of his house.  
  
He'd only gone a few steps when he saw the villain, calmly sitting on the wall surrounding his property. His beloved pictures sitting out below him.  
  
"Fiend!" he cried "Prepare to face the righteous fury of Heaven!!"  
  
"Do you smell gas?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kuno froze as his eyes spotted the gas can sitting on the wall, the wetness of his beloved pictures and the box of matches in the demon's hands. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
The mad glint and crazed smile he shot the kendoist told him otherwise. Kuno lowered his Bokken. "What do you want." He ground out.  
  
Ranma pulled a match from the box. "To make you understand what will happen if you ever attack me or otherwise interfere with me again." He struck the match and a flame caught hold. "Simply put, I'm making a point." He then dropped the lit match onto the pile of photos.  
  
Kuno watched in horrified fascination as the match fell, and made contact with his pictures.  
  
FWOOSH!!  
  
Flames shot high obscuring all of Ranma except for his head. His eyes, burned with a mad light as he laughed manically.  
  
Kuno surged forward, grabbing as many of the undamaged or only singed images he could. However he was quickly forced back as the flames claimed more and more ground. He looked up to find Ranma gone, yet to his horror he could still hear his laughter.  
  
-------  
  
Send all comments to Alterneith@hotmail.com and I will reply as soon as I can.  
  
Special Note: On Fanfiction.net My pen name is Metaverse so please do not tell them I'm a plagiarist, it's kind of hard to do that with a story I wrote. 


End file.
